


Comfort of an Angel

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Turmoil, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, References to Depression, Simeon is the sweetest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: You weren’t sure how he knew, but the moment his eyes found yours from across Hell’s Kitchen, you knew he did. Your shoulders hunched unconsciously, and your head dipped down, trying to avoid his gaze, but you could hear the soft murmur of his voice as he excused himself from the demon he’d been talking with, and then his distinct footsteps, so soft and light compared to those around you, as they moved towards your table.“Is this seat taken?”
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Comfort of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written because I've had a _very_ bad night, and needed a little comfort. Hopefully it might to provide a little comfort to anyone else who might be having a bad day themselves.
> 
> Small details have been borrowed from Simeon's Devilgram 'An Evening's Repose,' but no spoilers.

You weren’t sure how he knew, but the moment his eyes found yours from across Hell’s Kitchen, you knew he did. Your shoulders hunched unconsciously, and your head dipped down, trying to avoid his gaze, but you could hear the soft murmur of his voice as he excused himself from the demon he’d been talking with. You could hear his distinct footsteps, so soft and light compared to those around you, as they moved towards your table. There was the quiet rustle of his cape as it shifted with his movement, and then as it settled around him when he stopped beside your table. His voice was soft, warm, as he asked,

“Is this seat taken?”

The smile you gave him when you looked up once more was tenuous at best; the effort of trying to keep it in place was more difficult than you wanted it to be, and you could feel the corners of your lips tremble more than you wished they would. Thankfully, your voice was mostly stable as you answered,

“It’s not, no.”

Simeon’s smile was everything you wished yours could be as he sat gracefully in the seat across from you. His eyes were gentle, full of an emotion you didn’t want to name, as they ran over you; your head dipped again, looking down at the remnants of your meal. You knew avoiding his eyes wouldn’t fool him, but you didn’t think you could bear to meet them either. You didn’t think you could bear to have him look at you with sympathy or compassion. It was hard enough to keep from crying as it was.

“I’m glad I ran into you. I had a question for you.” His voice was as gentle as his eyes had been, and you felt yourself tense. You didn’t want him to ask, didn’t want to have to try and explain. He continued on, “Do you have any plans for today?”

That… wasn’t the question you had been dreading. You risked a quick glance up at him; he was watching you calmly, and you looked away again, unsure. You’d escaped the House of Lamentation by yourself, not wanting any of the brothers to see you like this; you didn’t think you could handle their questions, their reactions, when you felt the way you did. You didn’t want to go back and face them either. Your D.D.D. had been blowing up since you’d left, and you didn’t have to look at it to know that they were probably freaking out about your absence; it wouldn’t be long before _one_ of them thought to check Hell’s Kitchen. If you went with Simeon, no matter where he had in mind, you could avoid them a little longer… But would facing the angel be any better?

“Luke’s been on something of a baking spree,” Simeon said when you didn’t answer, and he laughed slightly. “To an overwhelming degree; Solomon and I have had a hard time keeping up. I don’t suppose you know of anyone who could give us a hand?”

He- really wasn’t going to ask? You risked another look up; he was watching you still, but his smile hadn’t faltered, and his gaze was steady. Soothing, but without any pressure to it. He… really wasn’t going to ask.

Hesitantly, you told him, “I- think I might know someone.”

His smile warmed, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and he held out a hand to you. “We can go now, if you’d like.” His gaze shifted just slightly, looking to your D.D.D. where it lay on the table, and then back up to you. He _knew_. He knew, and he knew _exactly_ the out that he was giving you. Inhaling slowly, you nodded and reached out for his hand.

“That sounds good.”

His hand was warm in yours as you rose together, and he squeezed yours gently before letting go. You grabbed your D.D.D. and shoved it thoughtlessly into your pocket, wanting to forget about it and the ones who had kept it buzzing solidly for the past half hour or so. He gathered your trash without a word, and after throwing it away, his hand was there again, an open offer. You didn’t let yourself think twice about it; you took it again, and he led you out of the restaurant.

The walk to Purgatory Hall wasn’t a long one, and he filled it with easy small talk, telling you about all the new recipes Luke had been trying. You didn’t miss the way he pulled his D.D.D. out at one point, typing a quick message before tucking it back into the folds of his cape; neither did you miss the way yours _stopped_ buzzing after he did so. You didn’t let yourself think about that either. You let his voice wash over you instead, letting him distract you with thoughts of everything that waited for you both at the dorm, and before you knew it, you were there; he released your hand long enough to unlock the door, and then he took it up again to lead you inside.

The cool teal blue walls of Purgatory Halls were familiar; this wasn’t the first time you’d been to visit your fellow exchange students, and it probably wouldn’t be the last either. Simeon led you to the long white couch in the common room, giving you a warm smile as he released your hand once more.

“Go ahead and get comfortable. I’ll be right back,” he said, and you nodded as you settled down. He turned and headed through the door that led to the kitchen, where you could hear Luke calling out to greet him. There was a flurry of voices, some laughter, and then the door opened again; rather than either angel though, it was Solomon who came through, laughter in his eyes.

“It seems I’ve been banished from the kitchen,” the sorcerer told you, chuckling lightly. You felt his eyes run over you and your head dipped, not really ready to fend off any questions he might have. “Simeon should be out with tea and sweets in a moment. Would you like some company while you wait?” He trailed off, the offer open, but you shook your head.

“I’ll be fine, thank you,” you answered, licking your lips without looking up.

“Enjoy the treats, then; Luke’s certainly been on a roll, and shows no signs of slowing down any time soon, so there are plenty.” There was a shifting, and then his footsteps were moving away, heading out of the common room to his own.

You weren’t left alone for long; only a minute or two after the sorcerer had left, the kitchen door opened again. When you looked up, it was to find Simeon holding two trays; one was heaped high with all sorts of delicious looking baked goods, and the other held everything one would need for tea. Giving you a warm smile, he set both trays down on the elegant white coffee table before you, making sure that they were within easy reach for you.

“You’re welcome to anything you’d like,” he told you as he moved around the table to settle onto the couch beside you. “There’s plenty more in the kitchen; at the rate Luke’s going, I think even Beel might have a tough time keeping up.”

The mental image was almost enough to make you laugh. Almost. If Luke was baking _that_ much, you couldn’t imagine what the inside of the kitchen had to look like right now.

“Would you like some tea?” he offered next, reaching for one of the elegant cups on the tray. “It’s a special blend from the Celestial Realm; Michael sends it to us in exchange for Luke’s Devildom treats sometimes.”

You nodded in answer, and his smile made your eyes dart away, too sweet for you in that moment. You reached for one of the treats on the first tray, a decadent looking brownie of some sort, and bit into it as Simeon poured a cup for you; your eyes fluttered closed at the rich taste, and _god_ did Luke know how to bake.

You didn’t realize that you’d moaned quietly until you heard Simeon laugh softly. When you opened your eyes again, he was holding out a cup filled with a lightly shimmering lavender purple liquid.

“Here, try this; it should go well with the brownie.”

Feeling your cheeks flush hotly, you set the brownie down to accept the cup, murmuring back, “thank you.”

It didn’t _look_ like any tea you’d ever had, but that wasn’t too unusual for food or drink from either of the non-human realms. You brought the cup to your lips and sipped hesitantly. The taste that burst over your tongue was… You weren’t sure there were words for it. It _tasted_ like Simeon’s company _felt_ ; like comfort and care and a gentle love that you knew you didn’t deserve. You blinked rapidly, something stinging at your eyes. Your breath hitched softly in your chest, and your hands around the cup trembled. It was a trembling that only stopped when you felt a pair of silken gloved hands cup your own. You blinked again and, against your will, a tear slid down your cheek. It was followed by another, and then another. Your breath hitched again, and you bit down harshly on your lips as you suddenly struggled for control harder than you had all day.

A soft _shushing_ met your ears. Simeon’s hands gently took the cup from your own; you thought he must have set it aside, because then his hands found yours. The last of your control broke when you felt him lean forward, pressing a gentle kiss atop your head, whispering gently,

“It’ll be alright, my lamb.”

You weren’t sure exactly what happened next, but you found yourself gathered in the angel’s arms. Tea and treats were forgotten, and for the first time that day, you let yourself cry. _He_ let you cry. He held you as you sobbed, whispering soothing reassurances in your ear, his gentle hands stroking down your back with all the love only an angel could give. For the first time in far too long, you _felt_ loved; you felt _treasured_. That soothing aura that was so very _Simeon_ wrapped around you as surely as his arms did, and you gave yourself to it, and to him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to my wife, [Gyhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl), who is my beta and who gets to put up with me shoving stuff at them and praying that it's okay. XD Also, many thanks to m'darlin' [PhantomFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox) for looking over this as well!
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [PanickedPansexualPrincess](http://PanickedPansexualPrincess.tumblr.com).


End file.
